Conversaciones en el armario del conserje
by Alpha Virginis
Summary: One Shot: Porque hasta las parejas de PJO y HOO necesitan una charla en el armario del conserje ¿Que pasaría si se quedaran encerrados?
1. La inexplicable impulsividad de un Sesos

Atrapada por más de dos horas, sin agua, comida o algún medio de comunicación, ya casi no entraba aire. Annabeth Chase estaba desesperada nada funcionaba para escapar, quería darle golpes a la puerta si era necesario, pero aún le queda un rastro de humanidad. Rendida se deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentada recostada a ella

— ¿Estas muy callada chica lista? —decía Percy Jackson, sentado justo al frente de ella, otra pobre víctima de sus captores trataba de levantarle un poco el ánimo, debido al rotundo y vacío silencio que se armó en la habitación.

—Ya no sé qué decir —dijo ella en un leve susurro

—Qué tal si cuentas porque Rachel y Leo nos enceraron en el armario del conserje —él pobre chico se hallaba confuso. En el momento en que la pelirroja trajo arrastras a Annabeth hacia él y el duende latino grito _"Sorpresa"_ para luego empujarlos hacia el cubículo, no habían sido muy implícito de en sus acciones.

—Ya te dije que no sé, Rachel llego hacia mí, me dijo algo como _"Ya es todo"_ luego me arrastro y eme aquí —ella buscaba una razón por la cual su amiga le hizo esto, no quería estar con Percy, hace mucho decidió apartarse de el por la propia Rachel. Al saber que a ellas les gustaba el mismo chico lo empezó a ignorar, le dejo el campo libre a la pelirroja, incluso tuvo una relación con otra persona, lo olvido y ahora su amiga la encierra con él y ¿Qué tiene que ver Leo en todo esto?

—Chica lista ¿Cómo te va con lo de Luke Castellan? —no esperaba que mencionara algo como lo que paso con el rubio, nadie lo sabía, pero cuando comenzó a salir con él, Percy y ella tuvieron una fuerte pelea de esas que separan amistades, otras de las razones por las que ya no se hablaran.

Igual Luke era parte del pasado y lo que más odiaba Annabeth es que Percy al final tuvo razón con el— Debes estar feliz, tenías razón era un tonto —Vio la amargura de la rubia debido al mencionar el tema de su exnovio y comenzó a sentir culpa por si quiera mencionarlo e ira porque él sabía desde un principio que el rubio cínico terminaría lastimando a Annabeth.

— ¿Te hizo algo malo?

Annabeth observo los ojos de Percy, estaban desviados de ella, la cólera identificaba su rostro, temía porque volverían a discutir como la última vez. Tampoco quería hablar sobre que paso entre Luke y ella, no le explico a nadie, ni a Piper, Thalia o Rachel, que le habían rogado que les contara, simplemente guardo silencio.

—Él no hizo nada —Annabeth sobó su muñeca lentamente, el recuerdo del rompimiento solo le traía repugnancia y una sabor amargo a la boca.

El chico la interrogaba con su mirada verde, pocas veces la vio así; débil, con el cuerpo oprimido y queriéndose hundir en su propia sombra para desaparecer. Percy no se contuvo más, algo había pasado, algo que nadie sabía, algo que era doloroso para su rubia, algo que él necesitaba saber.

—Annabeth —dijo con la voz más paciente que tenía— Sé que te hizo algo. Por favor, dime ¿Qué sucedió?

—Perseus Jackson, tu eres el que menos me puede preguntar eso —escupió cada palabra molesta.

Percy trago profundo, era más serio de lo que pensaba, pero ella tenía razón, era el responsable y se lamentaba todo los días por eso. Agacho su cabeza con la mayor pena, no hallaba como ver a los ojos de Annabeth. Tímido, nunca fue muy bueno hablando con una chica (aunque todos pensaban lo contrario) y menos si le gustaba tanto como Annabeth.

—Yo nunca imagine que llegáramos a distanciarnos tanto y sé que es mi culpa —Annabeth alzo su vista sorprendida, en su versión de la historia la culpa era de ella—. Sé que te abandone, sé que debía haber estado a tu lado mientras salías con Luke, sé que debí consolarte cuando terminaron...

—Percy no te martirices —ella lo interrumpió, acercándose toco su mano para que prestara la mayor atención a sus ojos grises—. Yo soy responsable de mis propias decisiones, tú lo único que hiciste fue ser firme a tu palabra. No deseo que te hagas el villano y yo ser la pobre víctima, es mi culpa.

Percy quedo estático, el gris de los ojos de la rubia brillaban en la leve oscuridad del armario. Sabía que Annabeth no dejaría que se disculpara como era debido. Decidido tomo la mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos.

— ¿Podías dejar que compartamos la culpa? Eh, Chica lista —mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, solo para poder ver la de Annabeth, sin embargo ella desvió la mirada, quiso soltar la mano de Percy, pero tanto tiempo de no tenerlo cerca se negaba a separarse de él.

—Luke no me hizo daño —dijo al fin en un susurro, avergonzada—. Yo fui quien lo lastimo.

El silencio volvió, Percy decidió callar para darle todo el espacio de hablar a Annabeth, quien ya sw arrepentía de lo que dijo. La rubia dio un fuerte suspiro, nerviosa, comenzó mover sus dedos en un puño cerrado.

—Él sabía que la única razón por la que estábamos juntos es porque quería olvidarme de alguien —empezó—, no quería utilizarlo, pensaba que si salimos y me alejaba de los demás esos sentimientos desaparecerían. No sé cómo lo supo, quizás, fui muy obvia.

Annabeth tenía un porte serio y firme, no parecía dolida y muchos menos quebrantada, pero en sus ojos y voz sentía pena y vergüenza, una expresión que odiaba usar cada vez que cometía un error.

— ¿Tu terminaste con él? —Annabeth negó con la cabeza, los mechones rubios de su coleta estaban desaliñados y no le prestó importancia en arreglarlos.

—Fue recíproco —dejo de encorvar su columna, ya más estabilizada—. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar.

—Entonces ¿Por qué... —la voz de Percy se cortó, cuidando el peligro de sus palabras— ¿Por qué te veías tan desdichada, por qué te alejaste, por qué no volviste a ser la Chica lista de antes?

La repuesta se atoro en su garganta, pensaba ya haberlo olvidado, algo de pasado. Ahora con Percy en frente buscando razones por todo no sabía cómo su corazón continuaba latiendo tan fuerte en su presencia.

—El rompimiento fue simple hasta que Luke descubrió a quien quería olvidar. Me lo reprochó, hubo gritos de su parte. Yo, solo me mantuve callada, sabía que estaba en su derecho a molestarse, no tenía como justificarme. Solo... —toco involuntariamente su muñeca de nuevo—, me gustaría que fuese diferente.

Recordó el momento donde, de mala gana, Luke la había agarrado fuerte de las muñecas, arrinconando su cuerpo en una esquina y obligándole a decir la verdad. El humano era capaz de hacer cosas horrible cuando los celos lo consumía, aun así, se alegraba de que no paso a mayores.

—Debe ser muy importante —musitó Percy devuelta en la realidad—. Esa persona.

Annabeth trago profundo, rogaba con no sacar ese tema, no estaba lista, nunca lo estaría. Decirle a Percy toda la historia como sin quererlo, se enamoró de él. Sin ninguna palabra asintió, orando que no preguntara más. Percy voltio su mirada y comenzó desordenarse lo cabellos azabache de su nuca, un tic que poseía desde siempre. Ella más relajada, noto que aún tenía una mano entrelazada.

—Igual, fue hace unos meses, no es como si pensara siempre en eso —hizo una pausa para analizar mejor lo que iba a decir, algo muy común en ella—. Luego de que todo termino me sentí más en paz.

Aunque Percy le gustaría haber escuchado que ya no se sentía atraída por Luke y mucho menos enamorada de otro desconocido. Annabeth y él fueron mejores amigos desde el kínder, cuando su padre le prohibió hablar con la niña rubia de la clase solo por odio hacia Atenea (la madre de Annabeth) lo tomo como _"Lo prohibido es tentador"_ y al siguiente año ya eran mejores amigos. Por supuesto que Annabeth no fue fácil de converse, de pequeña era mala, mordía a los niños que la fastidiaban (Percy tenía marcas de ese tiempo) no compartía ni un color y poseía un obsesivo placer con corregir los errores de gramática de Percy, además que ella si le hacía caso a su madre y lo repudiaba. Es por eso que el azabache siempre se preguntó cómo fue que al final Annabeth le hizo su amigo y el de mayor confianza.

Y con todo lo que habían pasado porque nunca le contó sobre este chico, el sabia cuando la rubia le atraía alguien. Annabeth nunca dudaba en decírselo y el cómo su mejor amigo la ayudaba, aunque ella jamás quiso ser novia de alguien que solo le gustaba. Entonces que tenía de especial esta supuesta persona para que estuviera con Luke Castellan queriendo olvidarlo. La sangre le comenzó a hervir, sentía celos injustificados, no estaban juntos, ni siquiera se habían hablado durante un año.

— ¿Cómo está el Consejo? —dijo para olvidar su ira y hablar de algo totalmente diferente « ¿Y si el tipo estaba con ella en el Consejo estudiantil?»

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió Annabeth—. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Me preguntas del Consejo y ya. Paso un año.

—Ojala no hubiera sido tanto —dijo entre susurros, que ella no alcanzó a escuchar

Percy alzo los hombros despreocupada. No era muy bueno con las ideas. Pero estando Annabeth allí deseaba seguir donde se quedaron.

—Ok —acomodo sus piernas restregando el pantalón de jean en el polvoriento piso—. La nueva chica, Reina, estoy segura que quiere mi puesto de presidenta, lo había sido en su antigua escuela, aunque me cae bien, se da a respetar y su mirada da miedo, me recuerda algo a mí, no como Octavian. Octavian, es como una espinilla en el trasero, hace todo para llevarme la contraria, pone palabras en mi boca ¡Lo detesto! ¡Y odio que sea rubio! Por suerte esta Malcom para ayudarme, es como mi escudero.

Y así continuó y Percy trataba de ver en los ojos grises de Annabeth una pisca de brillo cuando hablaba de algún chico del consejo. Sin embargo, nada, solo un profundo odio a Octaviano el cual compartían.

—El otro día Leo trato de ponernos una bomba apestosa —dijo con asco—. Solo Octavian estaba en la sala —comenzó a reír.

Todo el ambiente cambio. Annabeth tenía la mejor risa y más bella sonrisa a su parecer. Ponía una mano en el estómago para evitar desfallecer y mostraba al aire sus labios tentadores enmarcando alegría. Siempre se presentaba como una chica seria, fría con un semblante de hierro. Percy sabía que solo era una máscara ella tenía una personalidad leal, afectuosa y honesta, si te tomabas el tiempo de conocerla, al ganarte su confianza (que no es fácil) podrás atesorar una de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Annabeth más animada— ¿Qué tal el agua?

Percy rascó detrás de su nuca agotada, su cabello azabache se despeinó aún más, estar todo el tiempo en las piscinas le dieron la mala costumbre de no peinárselo muy a menudo si lo volvería a mojar. Era el capitán del equipo de natación hace más de dos años.

—Tu ex me tiene irritado, creo que está molesto porque le gane las ultimas diez veces.

— ¿Cuantas te ha retado?

—Diez —Luke también pertenecía al equipo, por supuesto que no tenía la velocidad de Percy. Vamos a su padre le apodaban _Poseidón_ prácticamente nació en el agua.

—Siempre te tuvo celos —ella agacho su cabeza, si hablaban de Luke sería volver al mismo tema de antes.

— ¡Lo sé! —Dijo Percy frustrado— y ni sé que hice. Todos saben que soy el mejor en el agua.

—Alerta ego.

—No, no, no, no —movió su dedo índice negando rotundamente—. Ego, no. Orgullo, sí. Es lo único en lo que soy bueno. No digo mentiras por algo soy el capitán.

Annabeth le dio un fuerte golpes con el lomo del libro de química que tenía en la mochila. Percy comenzó a sobarse la coronilla de la cabeza quejándose.

—Nunca pienses eso Perseus Jackson —siempre que se molestaba lo llamaba por su nombre completo —. Tu tonto cerebro, aunque este solo lleno de algas, sirve para otra cosas y no eres el capitán por ser el mejor...

—Tampoco es una mentira —la rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto odiaba ser interrumpida. Percy calló para que Annabeth continúe y dejara de verla con esos ojos grises, eran impresionantes e intimidantes.

—Como decía, no eres el capitán por ser el mejor, si no, porque eres un líder natural —Annabeth toco su hombro algo afectuosa—. Las personas te siguen sin pensarlo. No debes pedir respecto o ganarte su confianza, tu carisma es más grande y tus decisiones son humildes. Todos saben que los guiarás al camino correcto porque velas por el bien de tu equipo.

Percy quedo inmóvil. ¡Diablos! Como extrañaba los sermones de Annabeth, cada vez que decía uno, se veía lo madura y sabía que era, poseía una total admiración. Tomo la mano de la rubia en su hombro, sin perderla de vista. Annabeth entrelazo sus dedos nerviosos de no excederse.

—Te extrañe como un loco —la chica desvío la mirada, ella también sufrió y sufría por no estar con Percy del modo que deseaba. Alejarse fue su peor idea, el sentimiento que tenía por él creció más gracias al dolor y lo necesidad al punto de amarlo.

—Yo —carraspeo sentía un calor inmenso—, necesito agua.

Percy busco entre su mochila, un buen atleta traía su propia bebida. No soltó la mano de Annabeth lo que hizo más incómodo encontrar su botella y pasárselo a ella.

— ¿Esto es azul?

—Me ofende que te asombre —dijo sarcástico— Ya conoces a mamá. Si papá y yo lo pedimos todo es azul.

—Pensé que habías madurado —bebió despacio, sabia a mora. Percy solo le saco la lengua como un niño de cinco—. Te tengo una pregunta ¿Si tendrías que escoger entre el agua y la comida azul cual sería?

—Si la comida es de mi mamá. Comida azul.

—Ok y si fuera entre graduarte o la comida.

—Si no tuviera comida azul no fuera feliz. Comida —respondió sin remordimientos.

—Y un trabajo.

—Comida.

—Un carro.

—Co-mi-da.

—Y...

— ¡COMIDA!

— ¡Déjame terminar! —gritó— Y si fuera entre la comida azul y yo ¿Qué escogerías?

Annabeth ya sabía la respuesta "¡COMIDA!" Tenían un año sin hablarse. Tal vez había sido una mala comparación, con la respuesta sentiría más insignificante en la vida de Percy.

—Tú —sin pensarlo dos veces Percy respondió al segundo siguiente.

Los ojos de Annabeth enmarcaron al chico, con una leve sonrisa de medio lado, al decirlo apretó más la mano de ella, escuchar la respuesta su corazón se detuvo. Percy era una persona impulsiva que no tenía filtro al hablar, lo primero que venía a su mente lo decía, todo su opuesto, convirtiéndose en alguien valiente y algo tonto.

— ¿Y la comida? —él dio una leve risa ingenua, acomodo sus piernas, poniéndose a frente. El verde de sus ojos la derretía y trataba de verse recta aunque le temblaran las piernas.

—Tu, mi familia, mis amigos, siempre estarán primero. Incluso antes que la comida azul — ¿Que decir? Ella no sabía ¿Porque la apartaba de los amigos? Antes se consideraban como familia. Sally (la mamá de Percy) llegó a decir que Annabeth quedaría prefecto con Jackson, tal vez la escritora anhelaba una hija. Después de la pelea pensó en bajar tanto de nivel hast _a "La conocida de los pasillos"._

Retrasada a responder Annabeth solo le dio un golpe con su palma en la frente de Percy. Demasiado tiempo sin hacer eso, ya le picaba la mano.

—Eres un tonto Perseus.

—Esa es la Chica lista que conozco —Percy reía feliz. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla, sentir su delicado cuerpo abonando con el suyo, que sus rizos rubios le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz. Sin embargo debía abstenerse de su impulso de idiotez.

— ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? —pregunto la rubia con algo de curiosidad y para ignorar la pequeña llama de esperanza que crecía en su pecho.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hace mucho que ni siquiera nos dirigimos una palabra, ahora me hablas y me llamas Chica lista —jugo impaciente con las mangas largas de su camisa vino.

—Annabeth siempre fuiste y serás mi Chica lista, es una marca registrada y aunque no nos hablemos por cincuenta años, eso no va a cambiar —golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir Chica lista a Annabeth en su cara, nada más él tenía derecho.

Cuando cuentan esta historia Annabeth dice que actuó sin pensar, que su cuerpo se abalanzo sobre Percy como si no obedeciera a su cerebro. Pero eso era una mentira, desde la separación deseaba que el azabache rodeara su cintura y le proporcionará la calidez de sentir los latidos constantes cubierta por el pecho de él. Desbordaba tanta felicidad, conversaban normal, no importaba que pasaba ella era su Chica lista y Percy su Sesos de alga.

Él conmocionado la sostuvo con fuerza, nunca (hacia una promesa) estarían separados. El abrazo tardo más de lo normal, era como si ambos hubieran viajado a lo lejos y se rencontraran después de tanto, no querían soltarse.

—Sesos de algas —hablo por encima de la nuca del pelinegro, pensó jamás decir ese apodo de nuevo. En los oídos de Percy sintió como millones de emociones despertaran en su cuerpo.

—Si —respondió hipnotizado sin deshacer el abrazo.

—No dejes que me vuelva a ir.

—No lo haré —posó una sonrisa emotiva, los cabellos de Annabeth cubría su rostro. Debía de confesarlo, amaba que fuera rubia.

—Hablo en serio —se adelantó, rompió el abrazo aun con Percy sosteniendo su cintura, las manos de ella apoyadas en los hombros del chico, ubicada en frente de él, con una mirada seria, sin chiste, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una estrategia o queriendo descifrar al pelinegro molécula por molécula.

—Tengo un gran orgullo Seso de algas —avanzo el dedo índice, señalando su nariz—. Es tu responsabilidad. No permitas que eso me aleje.

— ¿Y qué hago si estás muy molesta y gritando? —omitió el decir "Como ahora" eso llevaría a otra estúpida pelea.

—No sé, cálmame o distráeme con otra cosa, pero no dejes que... —lo que más odiaba en el mundo era ser interrumpida. Entonces pensó que todo era bueno debido a la circunstancia que pasaba. Porque, fue callada, callada con la mejor cosa que los dioses pudieron crear, los labios de Percy.

No esperaba un beso, jamás se le pasaría por su mente que Perseus Jackson la besara, sin embargo paso y eso quería ella, que pasara. Un simple rose de un corto y dulce beso e hizo que todo en su cuerpo vibrara deseando más. No tuvo la oportunidad de saborear sus labios como quería o siquiera cerrar sus ojos. Solo una mínima probaba de lo que más anhelaba y necesitaba.

Percy sabía que era el mejor momento (o quizás no) ¡A la mierda! no quería esperar a volver y ser solo amigos, tenía que hacerle saber que él quería algo más y como sabía que Annabeth no lo dejaría hablar por más de un minuto sin interrumpirlo, la mejor solución fue callarla. Ahora seguro Annabeth lo golpearía o reiría o ambas.

Ese día conoció a una nueva Chica lista; la que no le importaba su cerebro o el sentido común para volver tener lo que deseaba. Annabeth sostuvo su dedo índice con el pulgar y dio un pequeño golpe, un simple toque a la frente de Percy. El gris de sus ojos se volvía cristalino y expandió sus labios en una sonrisa, como deseaba volver a besar esa sonrisa.

—Eres un Seso de algas —fue suficiente para acariciar sus mejillas rosadas con los pulgares y acercar su rostro a solo unos milímetros sintiendo la respiración fuerte de Annabeth.

Funcionando sus labios, el suave tacto se convirtió en uno intenso y de necesidad a medida que avanzaba. Podía sentir la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios rosados y húmedos de la rubia, como buscaba insaciable cumplir el deseo codicioso de años. Amaba como Percy era cuidadoso y cuando se hizo más apasionado le dio el permiso de llevar el control.

Aunque Percy estaba pasando el mejor momento de su hormonal vida. Trataba de negar esa vocecita en su cabeza que gritaba que Annabeth ya quería a otro, que por culpa de "Él" se había separado en un comienzo. La ira crecía y su pecho se sofocaba, ella empezó a sentir como el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensaba y Percy paso sus manos a los hombros de Annabeth para alejarla triste.

—Annabeth. Yo... —sentía en su garganta una píldora dura difícil de tragar.

La chica no estaba mejor tenía una palabra exacta para esto RE-CHA-ZA-DA. Él fue quien la beso ¿Se arrepentía? ¿Es un impulso hormonal?

—Percy sé que es extraño —para ella no.

—Lo es —tragó profundo—. Sabiendo que quieres a alguien más.

Annabeth parpadeo un par de veces. Miro atrás, adelante, a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, arriba, abajo, de diagonal ¿Estaba hablando con ella? ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Era demasiado obvio todos lo sabían, el típico cliché de la nerd enamorada del deportistas. Como odiaba ser parte de un estereotipo.

—Sesos de algas no sabes nada de las chicas —hizo una leve sonrisa. Percy tenía una expresión de funeral viendo hacia el piso. Annabeth tomo su mentón firme y lo obligo verse a los ojos. Gris contra verde chocaron—. Eres tú tonto.

Los ojos de Percy brillaron como dos peras barnizadas (o esmeraldas) Involuntariamente Annabeth mordió su labio inferior. El pelinegro estado tentado a besarla, aun así quería escucharla, tal vez las últimas palabras lo llenaba de felicidad, pero crecía su confusión.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento, solo paso —por primera vez deseaba ser interrumpida—. Un día me di cuenta y yo, sé que somos amigos o éramos —empezó a reír leve ¿Era posible que su corazón saliera por la boca?—. Siempre estuviste ahí, en mis mejores y peores momentos y casi todos fueron a causa tuya, no sé si agradecerte o golpearte. Ese es mi dilema contigo que; no sé. No sé si estoy bien, no sé cómo actuar, no sé ni pensar. Nunca me imagines estar diciendo esto en voz alta, yo...

La mano de Percy tapó su boca rápidamente. Del impacto su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás.

—No permitiré que lo digas primero —Percy tenía una sonrisa tan grande que podría competir con el Joker—, tu siempre te me adelantas.

Annabeth quería que soltara su boca para decir algo como: "Eh, discúlpame, pero tú eres el que me acaba de besar"

—Cuando éramos niños tú fuiste la primera en hablarme —no olvidaba ese día, la profesora los había puesto junto a la hora de la siesta y ella dijo: "Babeas cuando duermes" entonces todo lo de Percy le irritaba—. También la primera que me abrazo, la primera que me invito a su casa, al cine, el primer mensaje de mi primer celular...

Annabeth le mordía la palma, él no se inmuto, seguía etiquetando ocasiones que ella gano. Sé que puede sonar desesperada y obsesionada en labios de Percy. No es su culpa que él sea un lento.

—La primera en maltratarme —la rubia rodó los ojos—. Me toca —quería gritar "TU ME BESASTE" Percy soltó su cara. Pasó sus manos a la cintura de Annabeth y atrajo su cuerpo hacia él.  
Por tal acto ella quedo muda, sabía que el Sesos de algas era capaz de eso y más. Pero cuando estaba con ella, se convertía en alguien torpe y avergonzado. Esta vez toda era diferente.

—Tengo mucha suerte —Annabeth tocaba su pecho ancho por la natación—. Me enamore de mi mejor amiga.

Un pequeño grito salió de la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, callado rápidamente por los decididos labios del capitán de natación. Annabeth configuro su cerebro en ese instante, Percy delineó su labio inferior y sin acobardarse en pocos segundos que abrió leve la boca sus lenguas se encontraron creando un choque de emociones: Necesidad, lujuria, placer, pasión y más. Jugó alejándose un poco de él y cada vez que lo intentaba el azabache se adelantaba, agarró con fuerza su cintura a orillas de las caderas de la rubia, sus pechos chocaron. Ella casi producía un gemido ante el impacto y trato de controlarse.

Sostenía la rebelde cabellera pelinegra de Percy por la nunca. Poco a poco Annabeth fue agarrando más dominio y marco el control cuando paso sus manos abajo de la chaqueta y camisa de Percy acariciando sus fuertes omóplatos. Él, presenciando el atrevimiento se les erizó los vellos y comenzó a subir la blusa de la rubia, al sentir el roce entre sus pieles, su cuerpo se calentó y Annabeth no lo soportó más dando un jadeo.

Percy sonrió orgulloso, se sentía tan bien, su Chica lista desprendía calor, acarició el contorno de su cintura y llevo una de sus manos a sus finos muslos, tratando de obtener todo de ella—. Eres-un-tonto —la voz entre cortada de Annabeth por sus besos acariciaba sus oídos. Si, el tonto más feliz del mundo. Le encantaba ver cómo sin objeción se dejaba llevar ante él, aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Debía mantener el equilibrio, porque, aunque estaban sentados la rubia sostenía todo su cuerpo en él y poco a poco lo obligaba a retroceder. Percy buscaba dominio mientras Annabeth le demostraba porque había codiciado sus labios delgados por tantos años. Con la comisura de su lengua paso por los límites de sus labios, la sensación le hizo perder totalmente el control al azabache. Parecía prohibido y empezó a descender sus labios por el cuello suave de la rubia, ella inclinaba su cabeza dándole todo el permiso accesible, sentía como su cuerpo rogaba a gritos ser tocado por él. Percy bajaba la manga larga por sus blancos hombros, ubicado en la parte que conectaba con su clavícula, escucho otro jadeo de Annabeth, ella había sentido como oprimían su piel, al punto de ser rojo intenso.

—Percy —en tono de súplica la chica bajo hacia él y volvía a conectar sus labios vorazmente. Quería gritar que siguiera, pero tenía que callar. No debía verse como una mujer necesitada, después de perder su orgullo y verse completamente entregada a él. Ya la había marcado, supo que era el único que la hacía sentir así, Perseus Jackson es su talón de Aquiles.

En un momento de idiotez, Percy después de oprimir los muslos de Annabeth, al tratar de apoyarse con la pared, empujo la colección de escobas y trapeadores del conserje Joe, haciendo que cayeran todos encima de ellos y matando el momento.

Al verse las miradas, con todo y los trapeadores como pelucas, sus respiraciones descontroladas, el cuerpo a punto de ebullición. El cabello rubio y rizado de Annabeth colgaba entre sus puntas la goma de amarrar y los mechones cortos decoraban su rostro, había perdido todo su dignidad y sintiéndose tan complacida que pensaba en desmayarse, el punto que conectaba su clavícula le ardía y pensó ser masoquistas porque le gustaba. Percy por un lado, ya no tenía puestas la chaqueta de capitán, con el calor que transpiraba iba ahogarse, aún mantenía las manos en el dorso de Annabeth, ahora desnudo, estaba demasiado tentado y la rubia no lo ayudaba dándole privilegios, su cabello negro están más despeinado que en sus prácticas y los labios le palpitaban.

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a reírse, ellos se burlaban de las parejas empalagosas, ahora el que los viera le saldría una carie de tanto dulce, aún estaban cercanos, sabían que ese no había sido el último beso.

—Te quiero –saco un trapeador de la cabeza del pelinegro —Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Estoy ridículamente enamorada de ti.

Percy se sentía completo, empezó una silenciosa risa que fue callada cuando Annabeth dejo su meloso discurso para agarrar su mentón y halarlo a su dirección —. Y Sesos de algas no te atrevas a jugar conmigo —produjo una voz lúgubre y amenazadora—. No soy tan linda por las malas.

— ¿Siempre estás de malas? —alzo una ceja sarcástico. Iba hacer golpeado, pero detuvo el puño cerrado de la rubia para robarle otro corto besos en sus labios deseados—. Mataría a cualquiera que te lastimara, si yo soy el causante, dejaría que tú misma me clavaras el cuchillo.

Annabeth tenía la garganta vuelta un nudo. Sin embargo reunió fuerza para decir:

—Entonces ¿Perseus Jackson quieres ser mi novio?

—No ibas a dejar que yo lo preguntara primero ¿Cierto? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Es por eso que te quiero. Acepto Annabeth Chase.

Cuando volvían a unir sus labios, se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y unas orejas puntiagudas de duende pasaron por la abertura—. ¡Están arrestados por actos obscenos!

Annabeth agacho la mirada frustrada.

— ¡Ahora no Valdez! —gritó Percy con su rubia abrazada

— ¡Leo Valdez! —dijo la pelirroja entrando furiosa—. Te dije que no los interrumpieran

—Esperen —Annabeth se levantó agarrando su mochila a un lado—. Ustedes escucharon todo lo que dijimos

—Qué asco, no. Nos fuimos por unas malteadas, luego se nos olvidó que estaban aquí, entonces fui a jugar play en mi casa, Zanahorias se quedó en el club de arte, después...

—Ya entendimos —detuvo Percy al latino mientras recogía sus cosas—Nos abandonaron

— ¿Que esperabas? que nos sentáramos aquí a esperar que se besaran, tardaron dos horas —acentuó la pelirroja al lado de Leo.

—Eso ya no importa —Leo abanico sus manos—. Están juntos. Tanto que son totalmente vomitables. —trato de darle un abrazo con Percy deteniéndolo poniendo su mano en la cara del latino, de algo servía doblarle de estatura y fuerza.

—No lo entiendo Rachel —se acercó Annabeth llevándosela más lejos del armario, para poder hablar en privado, mientras Percy sostenía a Leo por la camisa para que no escapara—. Tú estabas loca por el ¿No estas molesta?

Tal vez Percy le había hecho olvidar a su amiga pelirroja hace un momento, sin embargo, cuando la vio pasar en la puerta sintió la espina de culpa clavada en su corazón.

—No Annabeth, ustedes parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas —hizo una breve pausa antes de mostrar alegre una sonrisa que resaltaba sus cachetes salpicados de pecas—. Percy fue solo un capricho, no me interesan esas cosas, además está que se muere por ti.

—Buenooooo —Hizo que la rubia sintiera algo de vergüenza, al hablar de su reciente encuentro con Percy, cuando entro en razón que su blusa seguía levantada y trato disimuladamente bajarla. Entonces recordó la gran marca de Percy y estiró el cuello hasta ahorcarla— ¿Qué tiene que ver Valdez con todo estos? —pensó rápido en cambiar el tema.

— ¿Él? —respondió la artista— Solo quería hacerles una broma, cuando me escuchó hablando de esto fue el primero en postularse para ayudarme.

— ¡Chica lista! —gritó Percy desde el armario—. ¿Qué hago con él? —levantó a Leo como un trapo sucio, el cual se rindió de insistir para que lo soltaran.

—Creo que merecen una cucharada de su propia medicina —Percy entendió prefecto el plan de la ojos grises y antes de que Rachel Elizabeth Dare pudieran preguntar porque usaba el plural de la palabra "merece" ella y Valdez fueron empujados en el armario del conserje para luego ser encerrados.

— ¡Annabeth que rayos estás haciendo! —dijo la pelirroja desesperada golpeando fuerte la puerta, mientras Leo se levantaba.

— ¿No quieres profundizar tú en relación con Valdez? —escuchó a su amiga del otro lado de la puerta sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡De que hablas, ya te dije que no me importan esas cosas! —trato de explicar

—Sí, y yo tengo novia, y no se pondrá contenta con esto —añadió Leo.

—Tranquilo —se escuchó a Percy—. Cuando le explique a Calipso que paso seguro se reirá.

— ¿Y además quien dijo que era para que estén juntos? —comento la rubia haciendo confundir a sus ex-captores—. Es para que se lleguen a detestar un poco más —no era mentira que entre Valdez y Dare no existía la mejor de las amistades. Y con golpes y gritos Percy y Annabeth decidieron ignorarlos dentro de unas 3 horas.

—Seso de algas —Annabeth lo saco de sus pensamientos y las risas por Leo y Rachel—. Cuando contemos estos —agacho la cabeza avergonzada, frotándose parte de su clavícula—, podemos omitir ciertas partes.

Percy sonrió de medio lado, divertido de la súplica de Annabeth.

—No quieres que se enteren de que tu reputación de niña educada es una farsa —la rubia lo golpeo en el abdomen sacado su aire.

—No digas estupideces —no estaba molesta. La pena invadía su mente—. Tú eres el único que debe verme así.

Y así lo quería Percy, la actitud intensa y pasional en Annabeth era algo suyo y solo él la podía provocar. Delicado movió parte de la blusa de Annabeth y dio un tierno beso en el mismo punto. Sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba.

—Solo mía —curiosamente no tuvo objeción por parte de Annabeth. Luego volvió a ocultar la marca— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas donas? —rodeando el cuerpo de su reciente novia, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la institución.

-—Con la condición que tú pagas —dijo sin pensarlo Annabeth.

— ¿Había otra manera de que aceptaras? —su sarcasmo la hizo sonreír lo suficiente para querer volver a besarlo, esta vez fue ella quien lo agarro desprevenido jalando su chaqueta y dándole un fugaz y suave beso, nada comparado con el del armario.

—Si vuelves hacer eso, te compro hasta la tienda de donas —concluyo Percy hipnotizado para luego besarla con más fuerza.

Sintieron el carraspeo de alguien atrás. Al voltearse se toparon con la peor persona que podían ver ahora. Luke Castellán tenía el ceño fruncido haciendo su cicatriz más intimidante y los brazos cruzados. Iban a decir algo, pero el rubio comenzó hablar.

— ¿Soy el primero en saberlo? —Annabeth y Percy se miraron y Luke dio un suspiro agotador—. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabía excepto ustedes.

Annabeth estaba incomoda. Su novio la acercaba a su cuerpo con más fuerza desde la llegada del rubio y empezaba a sentir en un campo minado. Para sorpresa Luke hizo una sonrisa amarga.

—Jackson, no te diré que la cuides porque no se merece protección —en su voz se escuchaba el dolor—. Pero si está contigo será mejor que aprovechándose de los demás.

Empezó a caminar hacia adelante y cuando estuvo a la misma altura Percy lo detuvo con la mano en su brazo.

—Castellan, no te diré que tendré compasión de ti porque no te la mereces —Luke cerro los puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Si descubro que le haces algo o siquiera piensas en ella.

Y sus miradas hablaron por si solas. Annabeth no quiso meterse, ya sabía que no necesitaba las amenazas de Percy, solo le encantaba sentir una pizca de celos en su voz. Luke se fue sin protestar, aunque Percy lo detestaba, Annabeth sabía que era más víctima que villano y después de todo le deseaba bien.

—Sabes —expresó Annabeth para desviar la ira de Percy—. No es una mala idea, eso de juntar parejas encerrándolas.

—Y es algo divertido, la verdad es muy divertido —sonrió recordando la mirada de Leo y Rachel cuando los atraparon y se preguntó si ellos se vieron así de graciosos.

—Pienso ahora, Pirpe me tiene harta de que Jason...

—No del primer paso —completo Percy—. Grace esta igual.

— ¿Qué dices, les hacemos un favor? —pregunto Annabeth algo divertida.

—Claro, luego de unas donas y 3 horas, no queremos que nuestros cupidos se pierdan la experiencia completa de las "Conversaciones en el armario del conserje"

Si no se confundieron. No entraron a la historia incorrecta. ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR ESTE ONE-SHOT (música de suspenso)

He pensado mucho en eso de seguir esta historia, haciendo una serie de mini-relatos de nuestras parejas de PJO y HOO, ya tengo un Jasper listo y solo falta editar.

Pero primero quiero ver si esta nueva actualización, como un _reboot_ (jajajajajaajja XD soy tan graciosa) les gusta, porque el Jasper es prácticamente la misma dinámica.

Mis despedidas Alpha...


	2. El algoritmo del amor timido

Piper se preguntaba si era legal estrangular a su mejor amiga por hacerla morir de humillación. Pensaba, si le contaba a detalle a las autoridades cual fue la causa para llevar acabo un asesinato al final estarían de su lado. Tiene sentido ¿No?

Jugueteaba con un mechón largo de su nido de cabello castaño nerviosa, el cual estaba demasiado largo para su rostro y tapaba parte de su visión, deseaba tener una tijera en ese instante cortarlo y darle sepulcro de lo mucho que le molestaba.

—Me gusta como se ve —Jason Grace ubicado en frente de ella en la misma posición, sentado con las piernas estiradas que llegaban a su lado, tenía la mirada desviada tratando de no avergonzarse por lo último que dijo.

Piper doblo sus rodillas descubiertas por los shorts rasgados que tenía puestos y escondió su rostro en ellas trayendo su cabello más para adelante y ocultando el leve sonrojo que pasaba por sus mejillas morenas. «Voy a asesinar a Annabeth» nada más pensaba sin responderle al rubio que creía haber dicho algo incorrecto por el silencio incomodo que se propagaba en el mini cuarto.

—Yo —dijo Jason deteniéndose un momento al ver como la cherokee proyectaba sus ojos de caleidoscopio en él, lo que siempre le hacía ponerse nervioso, carraspeo su garganta buscando al chico dentro suyo que siempre era el líder, serio, seguro, el que seguía los lineamientos y no solo un tonto que babeaba por una chica—. Lamento esto.

—No es tu culpa —Piper lo sabía era suya, o mejor dicho de la rubia inteligente que la empujo y luego le tranco la puerta en sus narices para encontrarse con un chico aún más confundido que ella, sabia las intenciones perversas de su amiga pero desearía que Annabeth le dejara hacer las cosas por si sola.

—Tal vez tenga razón —Nota mental matar a Jackson si lograba salir del armario, esta vez sí se había pasado, Jason le pidió mil veces que no se metieran con Piper, sus amigos se andaban haciendo bromas entre si y aunque no son de su agrado era el objetivo favorito de ellos después del pobre Frank Zhang. Se esperaba esto de Leo; es el que más le insistía para que estuviera con ella _"Se te van adelantar viejo"_ le repetía. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo desde que llego de intercambio y gracias a él su relación con la morena se había vuelto más estrecha, ellos tres hacían casi todo juntos pero desde que empezó a salir con Calipso se ponía molesto con la insistencia de declararse.

Lo mínimo que se esperaba es que fuera Percy, todo era muy extraño desde que necesitaba supuestamente hablar con él urgente en un lugar privado hasta que dijo que iba a ver si no había nadie escuchándolos. Debió prestarle atención a su intuición y no confiar más en sus amigos o aunque sea en el pelinegro.

—Leo se reiría de nosotros ahora —comentó fugaz Piper para poder romper la tensión, lo bueno era que ellos dos compartían una gran amistad y los momentos incómodos duraban muy pocos.

Jason poso una pequeña sonrisa de ironía, quizás ella pensaba lo mismo— Ni me lo recuerdes, me tiene harto con -se mordió la lengua _"Con que estemos juntos"_ sin pensarlo casi tocaba un tema muy delicado por decir que prohibido, Piper lo miraba con duda esperando la respuesta y buscando la razón por la cual se detuvo—. Calipso —Trababa de no verse nervioso—. Desde que salen se la pasa hablando de ella.

Piper alzo los hombros convencida y el rubio libero su preocupación en un suspiro— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?

—Este es el periodo de historia ¿No? —preguntó la castaña analizando en que clase deberían estar, ya que compartían la misma aula.

—Supongo —confundido Jason no le encontraba relación en el tiempo de estar encerrados y la materia que les tocaban.

—Seguro que después de eso —estaba más que convencida, Annabeth amaba esa clase y por nada del mundo se la perdería, a parte ella nunca falta a ninguna, lo más probable sea que les libre en el cambio de maestro.

Pero tardo más que eso, habían escuchado la campana del fin de hora y seguían si señales de nada, se cambian de posición, a veces se ponía de pie, examinaban todos los utensilios de limpieza y la larga colección de trapeadores del conserje Joe. Hablaban de temas relevantes, ya les empezaba a dar calambres en las piernas de no poder estirarse bien por el escaso espacio, aun sin aviso de nadie.

— ¡Gane de nuevo! —gritó Piper alzando alto sus brazos para bajarlos con entusiasmo, en la guerra de pulgares ella era la campeona de campeones-. Van cinco a mi favor Grace.

Le restregó su palma abierta señalando con sus cinco dedos las veces que lo había derrotado—. Si fueras otro pensara que me dejas ganar.

Jason desearía que fuera así, como todo un caballero dejara ganar a la chica, pero era imposible empezar a fingir con el dedo pulgar de la morena ya está aplastando el suyo con una fuerza descomunal «Hermosa y violenta» pensó mientras la veía festejar con un baile raro, parecía como si no fuera real.

—Es bueno que aceptes la derrota con una sonrisa —no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, viéndola como un tonto olvido que perdió contra una chica que solo comía lechugas, ¿Que le hacia el surf para volverla tan fuerte?

—Quiero la revancha —no queriendo aceptar que ella era mejor, alzo su mano al frente y Piper mostró una mirada de determinación aceptándola con gusto.

—Nunca fuiste buen perdedor —Piper estaba recostada en el pecho de Jason, traía puesta su chaqueta azul de mariscal y jugaba con las mangas doblándolas y desdoblándolas. El rubio de piel blanca pasaba su brazo por el cuello de la afroamericana en un reconfortante abrazo, sentados en apoyo a la pared, juntos desprendían calidez, lo que es ideal porque estaban bajo la ventilación.

—Y tú eres una pésima ganadora —dirían que estaban demasiados juntos para ser _"Solo amigos"_ Pero para ellos era algo normal estar a esa cercanía, tal vez porque ya se comportaban como una pareja y los únicos que no se daban cuentan eran esos dos.

Piper se río. Ambos eran deportistas, y aunque sus disciplinas no se parecían siempre se retaban, quien era es más veloz, más ágil, fuerte, mejores reflejos, equilibrio, la lista seguía y seguía y seguía, como una competencia sana, sin embargo, el perdedor siempre le dolía en el orgullo.

—Te ríes de mí —fingió estar dolido Jason.

—Yo sería incapaz Chispitas —Jason no era tonto, sabía que eso era un gran sarcasmo.

— ¿Chispita? Ahora si te lo buscaste —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad por debajo de su blusa suelta. Piper empezó a producir carcajadas en descontrol.

— ¡NO! —risas— ¡GRACE! —más risas— ¡BASTA! —exclamaba tratando de escucharse molesta. Odiaba que le tocaran el cuerpo, sin permiso o como si tuvieran el derecho sobre él. Eso era debido a tenerlo en forma trabajada y con figura fina gracias al surf, muy pocas personas se daban el tiempo de descubrir el secreto de su belleza.

Jason Grace era una de esas pocas personas. Cuando se conocieron Jason solo busco ser su amigo sin doble intención después, eso fue lo que hizo que Piper poco a poco se enamorara de él. Por qué no se dejen engañar, esas cosas llevan tiempo, amar a alguien de verdad necesitaba de experiencias, recuerdos y sobre todo trabajo. Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento la amistad que tenía con Jason se volvió más que eso.

Las corrientes de atracción hacia el rubio se extendía por todo el cuerpo de la morena en cada toque de los dedos de su mejor amigo en su pequeña y fuerte cintura, gracias a los dioses que las risas involuntarias la hacían disimular.

El chico no se cansaba de la risa de la cherokee, parecía música para sus oídos, no era algo nuevo, ella poseía una voz hermosa que había heredado de su madre y Jason siempre la molestaba de que si surca olas todos los días podía cantar en los bares por las noche, claro que recibía un golpe después de eso. ¿Como existía una chica tan perfecta para él y no podía simplemente susurrarle en ese instante que la amaba?

Se hacía más frecuente las veces que trataba de acercarse a ella, quizás algún día silenciara a su conciencia y se dejaría llevar por sus instintos.

— ¡Grace ya enserio! —le dio una patada en el estómago— ¡Es suficiente! —Jason se doblegó de dolor exagerando, aunque Piper golpeaba más duro que muchos hombres que conocía _(cof, Leo, cof, Leo)_ La ya mencionada respiraba agitada acostada en el suelo, el rubio alzo su vista con la mano en el estómago, Piper tenía todo su cabello desordenado y las plumas que colgaban decoraban el piso, la chaqueta deportiva se hallaba completamente abierta, Jason sin querer le había subido demasiado la blusa descubriendo toda su cintura, las sandalias playeras que traía se soltaron de sus pies y desde esa dirección podía ver a la perfección los muslos morenos de la chica.

«Demasiado tentadora», avergonzado giro la mirada a otra parte, su rostro quizás se ponía rojo, debía dejar de pensar cosas indebidas con ella, porque si Piper leyera su mente seguro lo golpearía en la nariz sin piedad.

—Jason Grace —dijo exhausta, su caja torácica le ardía de tanto reír—. Te debería estar masacrando por atreverte hacerme cosquillas, mereces la pena de muerte —humillada ocultó su cara con ambas manos, ni tenía fuerza de voluntad para moverse—. No me explico porque estoy tan feliz.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Jason, metafóricamente, sonrió sorprendido ante la revelación de la morena que no tenía la valentía a verlo a los ojos.

Piper aun con la vista obstruida sintió como sujetaban delicadamente su cintura desnuda. Extrañada hizo una pequeña abertura entre sus dedos y observó cómo Jason Grace estaba a su frente con una sonrisa divertida.

« ¡Pero qué demonios!» fue lo primera que vino a su mente, Jason no era así, al menos no sobrio _(Refiriéndose a la fiesta sorpresa que le hicieron a Nico Di Angelo)_ No debía negar que apartó sus manos del rostro para admirarlo mejor. Esos ojos azules como un cielo despejado, sus facciones firmes y a la vez fluidas, sus hombros y espalda ancha, la mirada natural de líder nato que poseía y su parte favorita; la pequeña cicatriz que cortaba su labio superior, era la imperfección más perfecta que podías encontrar en un hombre.

—Piper Mclean —bajo su tono de voz debido al acercamiento—. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices —Piper trago profundo, nerviosa, jamás vio este comportamiento en su amigo/chico-que-la-vuelve-loca, sorprendentemente le gusta y atraía lo cerca que estaba y cada una de sus palabras la derretían por dentro—. Si no, perdería el control que me cuesta tener contigo.

Valió la pena, Jason tal vez recibiría una patada de nuevo, pero valió la pena ver como el rostro de Piper se ruborizó hasta las orejas, sus ojos pasaron de un color azul aun inusual lila que rompían las leyes de la naturaleza. Así era ella; libre, original, audaz y yendo contra la marea. Sus labios gruesos tenían un leve brillo que le daban la personalidad recatada y que no cualquiera tenía el honor de saborearlos, Jason no despegaba sus vista de ellos y quería ser uno de los afortunados, tentado acercarse más de lo que debería.

En ese momento Piper toco suave la mejilla de Jason, no se imaginaba cuanta quería estar junto a él ¿Quién diría que el lugar más romántico seria el armario del conserje Joe? Delicada acaricio la pequeña cicatriz de media luna en el labio de Jason, aproximaba el rostro del rubio a ella y dejando que el hiciera el resto cerro sus ojos en la última vez que lo miraba como _"Solo un amigo"_

Atento Jason unió sus labios con la morena de sus sueños. Piper escucho en eco los latidos de su acelerado corazón que, tras saborear los labios de su rubio, se fue calmando hasta sentir paz por todo su cuerpo.

Jamás pensó que Jason se atrevería besarla, creía estar encasillada en lo más profundo de la _Friendzone_. ¡Pero por los dioses! ¡Era Jason Grace! Su mejor amigo, el chico que al conocerla lo primero que dijo fue que tenía salsa derramada en su blusa, el único por el cual se arreglaba en las mañanas.

Tocaba las mejillas y el mentón del muchacho haciendo leves caricias en él, no quería que se alejara, embriagaba la esencia veraniega que liberaba, doblo las rodillas alrededor de las caderas de Jason, recordó la vez que estuvo a punto de besarlo en una fiesta ebrio y le lleno de felicidad esperar hasta este perfecto momento, eso hizo que profundizara más el beso.

Jason cedió ante las exigencias de Piper, en un momento ella ya no tenía puesta la chaqueta, la sujetaba fuerte de su cintura y lentamente fue levantándola, quedo apoyado de rodillas mientras cargaba a su morena.

Piper se separó por un momento, dio un fuerte jadeo, su respiración estaba agotada. Sentía como su corazón salía del pecho, pero Jason no la dejo esperar y volvió a besarla con más intensidad. Percibía como poco a poco las manos del rubio subía por su cintura abajo de la blusa, una sensación magnética paso todo su cuerpo no quería que se detuviera.

Entre los besos de la morena, Jason, logro decir las palabras que tanto tenía atoradas desde el momento que se enamoró de ella en la terraza del instituto.

—Me encantas Pipes —dijo exaltado, Piper paro en seco, alejo unos centímetros de distancia a Jason, aun teniendo las manos en su cuello, miro a el mariscal por un momento.

Observo lo más detenido posible a Jason, respiraba fuerte, sus ojos cielo habían pasado hacer una tormenta eléctrica con un brillo desconocido para ella, su piel tenía más color de lo habitual, el cabello corto rubio estaba despeinado, en su frente perlaba algo de sudor, el pecho ancho iba y venida en una respiración tan exaltada como la suya. Sin embargo hay algo que no noto, que tenía el antiguo Jason y eran dudas. No estaba avergonzado por estar tan cerca, no volteaba la mirada, más bien sus ojos no se despegaban de ella y la perseguían, no buscaba escusas para evitarla. Solo estaba ahí, de frente, cargándola en sus piernas, con vista firme, esperando su repuesta.

Piper hizo una sonrisa hasta no poder más «Mi Jason» pensó— Te tardaste Chispitas.

Jason poso una sonrisa de medio lado enmarcando la linda cicatriz, Piper volvió a tocarla con el pulgar, sus labios estaban rojos y cálidos, luciendo lo más ansiosa posible se abalanzó sobre él, enrolló sus brazo por detrás de la nuca y volvió a juntar sus labios «Nunca me cansare de esto»

Del otro lado el nadador Percy Jackson y su inteligente novia Annabeth Chase espiaba con las orejas contra la puerta a ver si encontraba un indicio de que su plan había funcionado.

—O se están besando o juegan una batalla de miradas —dijo Percy—. Porque no escucho nada.

—Shhhh —Annabeth tapó la boca del azabache—. Silencio Sesos de algas.

Esperaron unos minutos más pero seguían sin oír nada.

—Bueno —Percy se alejó de la puerta—. No hay nada que hacer. Vámonos.

Annabeth parpadeo un par de veces sin entender — ¡Y dejarlos aquí! ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—Vamos Chica lista, sabemos cómo es Jason, tardará más. Él no es impulsivo como tu espléndido novio.

La chica indignada le dio un golpe con su palma en la frente de su _"Espléndido novio"_

 _—_ Sesos de algas no digas estupideces —resignada toco el picaporte— Sera mejor rendirnos.

— ¡NO! —Sostuvo rápido la mano de la rubia— Te imaginas que no haya pasado nada, nos odiaran ¿Y si los estamos interrumpiendo? Volverá todo muy incómodo y después no podrán ni verse.

Annabeth lo recalculó, si abría la puerta ahora millones de cosas podían salir mal— Los dejaremos aquí —dijo la rubia creando un plan— el conserje nocturno llega dentro de poco.

—Uhhh... Eres lista Chica lista —Percy abrazó su cintura reconfortándola y comenzó a darle leves besos en el cuello de su rubia.

Annabeth ignoro las vibraciones que pasaban por su cuerpo con cada beso y con la mirada perdida, seguía examinando los fallos que podía tener su plan.

— ¿Pero si les pregunta cómo se encerraron? —murmuró—. Piper sería incapaz de delatarme. Aunque puede que este demasiado molesta.

Percy se sentía pintado en la pared.

—Igual podíamos decir que mienten, es su palabra contra la nuestra y soy presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

El Azabache apretó más fuerte la cintura de Annabeth que traía puesta el sucio y viejo chaleco café del Consejo. Percy había insistido millones de veces que llegara su chaqueta de capitán, quería que todo supieran que Annabeth está reservada. Claro que se la tiro en la cara declarando que ella no era un asiento para el cine.

—Y si eso arruina nuestra amistad, luego pondríamos a Rachel y Hazel elegir entre las dos. No tendría devuelta los libros que le preste ¡Me los quemara! —dijo horrorizada. Seguía así enumerando razones por la cuales no dejar a Jason y Piper hasta la noche.

—Chica lista quiero que uses mi chaqueta para que todos sepan que eres mía —comento esperando un golpe de Annabeth. Nada.

—Qué tal si nos equivocamos y se están tragando allí. O no Piper me prometió llegar virgen al matrimonio.

—Chica lista odio que estés tanto tiempo en el Consejo ¿Podías renunciar por mí?

—No quiero ser tía tan temprano —aun sin rastro de vida aunque Annabeth empezaba a sonreír maliciosa.

—Chica lista en vez de estudiar para los últimos exámenes ¿Qué tal si pasas la noche en mi casa? Mamá hará galletas azules.

—Y si Jason la abandona y se vuelve una madre soltera que abandono todos sus sueños para criar a sus hijos. Anhelando conseguir un hombre que tengan el compromiso que nunca tuvo Grace.

Percy voltio sus ojos verdes. Sabía que Annabeth ya lo hacía a propósito, ella no era dramática, más bien, aborrecía a las chicas que pasaban todo el día exagerando sus vidas como si fuera una tragedia. Convencido de que lograría que la rubia le prestara atención jugo su última carta en mano. Se acercó al odio de su terca novia y susurro con lentitud cada palabra.

—Chica lista ¿Te casas conmigo?

El dolor se expandió por todo su abdomen debió al golpe pronunciado que le dio el codo de Annabeth.

—Perseus Jackson deja de jugar.

Seca y sin sentimiento Annabeth se mantuvo. Percy sabía que le había afectado más de lo normal por la acentuación en Perseus (odiaba ese nombre y Annabeth lo torturaba con el) ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con los brazos cruzados, al parecer decidió dejar a Jason y Piper a su propia suerte. El capitán de natación corría a su dirección y rodeo su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia.

—Sabes que algún día pasara ¿No? —Percy sacaba una viruta de su ojo—. Cuando seamos unos universitarios egocéntricos que se creen comer el mundo te lo pediré primero, solo práctico.

Annabeth bajo su mirada como si sus mocasines fueran muy interesantes, avergonzada. Aunque trasformará su expresiones para estar recta y apática el sonrojo intenso en su mejillas revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Al menos no lo digas tan casual —masculló débil—. Tendré que empezar a rechazarte.

— ¡Estas ciego Chispitas! —de vuelta al armario. Piper probaba con mucho asombro los nuevos lentes correctivos de su nuevo novio.

—Ya no te burles —Jason agarró los lentes de la cien de Piper, ella muy divertida se los volvió a robar y empezó a limpiar los cristales en su blusa.

Mantenía una posición acogedora. Piper estaba completamente acostada en el pecho de Jason. Sus piernas se cruzaban y abrazaba su cintura como un cinturón, la morena seguía descalza y sin importancia de buscar sus sandalias. Jason podía recostarse en los hombros de la chica y sentir como sus mechones castaños acariciaban su rostro.

—Deja de respirar tan fuerte —las mejillas de Piper se colorearon— Me haces cosquillas en el cuello.

Voltio la espalda para ver al rubio de frente y con brusquedad le coloco los anteojos. El chico del impacto retrocedió su cabeza, tenía una sonrisa boba y Piper esquivaba su mirada. La morena moría de nervios, esto sonaría una locura, pero nunca había tenido un novio oficial y ahora Jason esta con ella, sentía como los pulmones le fallaban.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? —deseable, atractivo, tentador, como siempre. No podía creer que Jason Grace debía usar lentes, lo que si era creíble es que los luciera perfecto. Porque no tiene nada que odiara, no sabía, una espinilla en la nariz o una marca desagradable de nacimiento. Nada de eso, sus imperfecciones lo hacían más encantador.

—Ehh...bueno... He visto mejores —arrugó su nariz en una sonrisa traviesa, una cosa es que Jason fuera irresistible y otra es que ella lo admitiera en voz alta.

El mariscal debía darse cachetadas mentales para dejar de ver tanto a Piper, seguro que llegaba a incomodarle. Aun así, no podía evitarlo, estaba con la chica de su sueños, fiera, hermosa, original. Piper poseía ese " _no sé que"_ teniendo a ser la única que podía marear su cabeza y consumir su vergüenzas, a parte con ella no necesitaba ser el chico perfecto y recto que todos creían. Solo era Jason Grace.

— ¿Desde cuándo... —la chica frotaba sus pies descalzos—...te gusto?

Jason alzo una ceja dudoso. Piper actuaba tímida y eso era raro. Ella es la persona más transparente que conoce y no sucumbía en situaciones de pánico, si tenía que desarmar una bomba dejaría todo en las manos de Piper. Algo le sucedía y él se preocupaba. No era posible que tuvieran problema a quince minutos de ser novios.

—Recuerdas el día que nos escapamos de clases —Piper recapituló eso había pasado muchas veces—. Cuando fuimos a la terraza —Eso seguía sin especificar demasiado—, la primera vez.

El cerebro se le aclaró, ese día había sido su mejor cumpleaños. Jason, el cielo totalmente despejado, ellos tomados de la mano hablando por horas.

—Espera —sacudió su cabeza y desencajó su quijada—. Desde ese entonces.

Jason asintió animado, la morena no lo creía. Eso había pasado mucho antes de que Piper aceptara estar enamorada de él, Jason lo estuvo guardando por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —Piper miro sus ojos azules a través del cristal, el estómago de la cherokee se revolvió.

—No lo sé, fue poco a poco. Creo.

— ¿Crees?

Frotó sus manos sobre sus hombros morenos. Sentía como las paredes se comprimía a su alrededor, trago profundo un par de veces. Por favor alguien podía decirle a Jason Grace que dejara de desnudarla con la mirada.

— Tú siempre fuiste diferente a los otros. Ellos solo veían esto —señalo su cuerpo incomoda, nunca consideraba verse como modelo, sin embargo, era increíble y arqueros las cosas que le gritaban en los pasillos—. Creo que tu total apatía sobre mí, hizo que me gustara más.

Eso no había sonado muy bien a oídos del chico ¿Ella pensaba que no la consideraba hermosa? O ¿Le gustaba que fuera un ignorante que no la veía? Las dos eran terribles. Jason apretó la cintura de Piper y obligo que la viera detenidamente, sus ojos pasaban de un azul convirtiéndose en verdes y mordió su labio, más nerviosa posible.

—Piper Mclean eres perfecta.

Unió sus labios en un cálido beso que la morena no esperaba, como si fuera un mechero, su cuerpo se calentó, cohibida enrolló sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. Los vellos en la nuca de Jason se erizaron y el beso paso de ser lento y suave a uno lleno de necesitada y pasión.

Sus labios compaginaban a la perfección. Jason delineo su cintura y deshaciéndose de la chaqueta deportiva que traía amarrada, colando sus manos al ombligo descubierto de la morena. Piper se castigaba por traer una blusa tan corta y holgada a la vez que su cuerpo le impulsaba a estar más cerca de Jason. Bajo sus manos por el ancho pecho del rubio y agarrando dominio paso por debajo del cuello de su camiseta casi clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Jason. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Este hambre voraz por tener a Jason despertaba como una bomba en su ser.

El decidido mariscal agradecía que Piper trajera un corto short así podía pasar sus manos a las piernas descubiertas de la morena, lacias y fuertes. Piper soltó un pequeño jadeo, y Jason sonrió en la comisura de sus labios, podía ser mejor, descontrolado hizo que Piper retrocediera tanto su cuerpo que el suelo fue el límite quedando acostada, la tenía presa y ella no hacia oposición, sentía como millones de tentaciones pasaban por su cuerpo. Aunque la surfista volvía a un estado de control, sus pensamientos se alineaban y cuando pensó que la razón llegaba con el sentido común, sintió como Jason pasaba sus manos por la espalda descubierta y llegaba a su trasero. Piper no tuvo control de su voz.

— ¡Por los dioses! —salió de su boca como un gemido inesperado, le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir las caricias de Jason, le gustaba y demasiado. El rubio continuó tomando sus labios, eufórico de escuchar a Piper y ella ya había caído en un lugar de placer que era difícil volver.

Como loca trataba de estimular algunas palabras, pero lo único que lograba era exaltar jadeos entre los labios del rubio. Estaba excediéndose, sabía que entre cada jadeo mostraba cuanto dependía del él y cuanto quería que continuara.

Jason omitiendo su consciencia, quería obtener todo de ella, apartándose de sus labios. La respiración de Piper era fuerte, vio sus extraordinarios ojos que pasaban a un gris claro, los cabellos entrecortados estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor y supo que él debería tener la misma apariencia, sin embargo no se detenía. Piper paso sus manos por el mentón del rubio tocó levemente la cicatriz de su labio, amaba estar besando esa cicatriz. Jason bajo por el cuello de la morena y donde se suponía que estaría la tira de su blusa (que ahora colgaba en su brazo) estaba el hombro descubierto de su novia.

Besó donde iniciaba la clavícula de Piper y ella jadeaba más fuerte cada vez que depositaba un beso mientras ascendía por su cuello. El rubio quería aprovechar todo de la morena. Piper no tenía las fuerza para decirle que parara y no quería, si esto la convertía en una fácil entonces estaba feliz que fuera con Jason Grace. El punto clave llego cuando sintió la mano de Jason llegar a los broches de su sostén al mismo tiempo que sus labios suprimía la piel en su cuello dejando una marca morada.

— ¡Jason! —otro gemido cada vez más fuerte, la sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo no eran normales, quería gritar, estar con Jason, gritar su nombre, decirle que lo amaba, todo en el armario del conserje.

Piper busco desesperada de nuevo los labios de Jason, y enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del rubio.

—Estoy... —un beso—...enamorada... —otro beso—...de... —Jason desabrochó sus sostén quedando colgando en sus hombro, el rubio quería reclamar todo el cuerpo de la morena para él. Piper sabía que estaba mal, era demasiado rápido, pero se sentía tan bien—...ti.

Sintió la sonrisa en los labios de Jason, lo que hizo también sonreír. Se miraron a los ojos, divertida Piper agarro los lentes de Jason que colgaban en su nariz para ponérselos, él no pensó como podía verse más bella.

—Mentí —dijo en voz baja cansada mientras cubría sus manos abajo de la camiseta del rubio— te ves jodidamente bien con ellos.

Jason puso sus manos altura de la cintura de Piper en donde unos centímetros más colgaba libre su sostén. Ella lograba verse bien con todo, no había necesitada de decírselo siempre. Piper era la única chica que lograba hacer que Jason olvidará la realidad y la tenía ahí al frente suyo, no quería detenerse. Su cuerpo estaba tan agitado que deseaba que la morena estuviera pegada a él. En el cerebro de la cherokee solamente pasaba lo increíblemente bien que besaba su novio cuando tocó de nuevo sus labios.

De manera involuntaria y casi marcando su propiedad como él lo hizo con su cuello, mordió leve el labio inferior del rubio, lo que produjo a Jason una vibración por todos sus músculos haciendo que atrajera a Piper con tanta fuerza que sus pechos chocaron.

—Jason —trato de no gritar. Amaba que Piper dijera su nombre, era como un hechizo su voz dulce que ahora cansada y exaltaba lo llamaba—. Sigue —la súplica de Piper llego en una sorpresa placentera. No podía creer su novia estaba tan hipnotizada como él.

Ella parecía una tonta y se creía una tonta. Lo había dicho y sin hilo de pena en su voz. Le dio permiso a Jason de hacer lo que quisiera y ella lo esperaba con ansias. Esperaba sentir sus manos pasar por su cuerpo sin vergüenza, apenas había probado todo lo que quería experimentar. El rubio volvió a concentrarse en sus labios. Finos, dulce, suaves, con un hambre devastadora, así era como se sentía Jason a tener a Piper en sus brazos.

Al momento crítico cuanto lentamente llevo sus manos a las fina tiras del sostén de Piper, ella estaba decidida y no se negaba, ocupada jugando con la lengua de su novio, quería hacerlo. No importaba lo demás. Escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta. Y como si fueran un niño de cinco años que su madre lo atrapo comiendo dulce, empezaron arreglarse lo más que pudieron.

Piper abrocho su sostén por detrás, dioses no pudo creer que Jason estuvo a punto de verla semidesnuda, debía aprender a ser difícil. Jason alisaba su camiseta y ordenaba lo más que podía sus cabello rubio, suerte que lo tenía corto, toco la espalda de Piper quien voltio al llamado arreglándose el cabello como podía en una trenza, él robo los anteojos para ponérselos. Fue tras su chaqueta tirada frente a las escobas mientras Piper buscaba sus sandalias y se las ponía.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo Piper cuando él se colocaba la chaqueta. Asustado el cerrojo movía aún más rápido y el picaporte parecía explotar.

Piper le arranco la chaqueta de los hombros con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso estaba molesta? Y empezó a vestirse con ella.

—No sueñes con que te la devolveré —comenzó a subir él cierre—. Además esto —señalo a una gran marca morada que estaba a inicio de su cuello—. Es tu culpa.

Jason sonrió sonrojándose. Piper termino de cerrar la chaqueta morada, por suerte el cuello de esta era suficiente para tapar todo. El se acercó, no importaba si los viera.

—Lo siento —sostuvo los hombros de Piper—. Me excedí.

—No, tu —Piper no se imaginaba en una situación más humillante—. Yo te deje. Literalmente te pedí que siguiera

Jason enmarco una sonrisa y rodeo a Piper con sus brazos en un abrazo acogedor y tierno donde todo su cuerpo la cubría.

—Este es el mejor momento de mi vida —las mejillas de Piper se calentaron después de oír eso — No tengas pena, de ahora en adelante te tienes que acostumbrar de que este a tu lado.

Piper quería responderle. Jason a su lado, eso parecía un sueño, pero en ese instante la puerta al final se abrió y dos chicas de estaturas semejantes aparecieron por el umbral.

—Te dije que podía abrirlo con la tarjeta —Hazel Levesque estaba agachada a la altura del picaporte con una tarjeta de crédito en mano. La chica a su lado aplaudió poco sorprendida.

—Te tardaste como una hora ¿Me la devuelves? Es de mi papá y quiero quemarla en su cara.

Nadie entendía muy bien el odio a esta chica por la fortuna de su padre, igual nadie se lo discutía a la pelirroja Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo la pelirroja, traía un nuevo corte de cabello, con la parte izquierda de su cabeza rasurada, seguro que a su padre no le agrado mucho—. Siento que tengo un deja vu. Mejor me voy si no quiero que termine como el último. Felicidades —señalo a Piper y Jason con una sonrisa tímida y después de despedirse de Hazel desapareció.

— ¿No entiendo porque odia pasar por aquí? —cuestionó la morena baja con su afro indomable— En fin —encogió sus hombros sin preocupación—. Ustedes dos. Es hora de irnos.

Jason y Piper salieron libres del armario y empezaron a caminar con Hazel hacia la salida. Sin pensarlo Jason tomo la mano de Piper, no había dejado de pensar lo hermosa que se veía con su chaqueta y que el apellido que estaba bordado atrás "GRACE" en mayúscula era el suyo lo convertía en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Cómo sabía que estábamos hay —pregunto Piper a la otra morena.

— ¿Y qué haces tan tarde en la escuela? —agrego Jason.

—Annabeth me escribió dijo que le hiciera el favor de abrirles —al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Jason sintió como Piper apretaba su mano. Sin duda Annabeth estaba en un gran problema—. Y hoy tengo club de arte con RED acaba de terminar.

No era necesidad de explicar muchos Hazel traía su ropa de pintar toda machada y desgalichada, ella no era como Rachel (para los amigos RED) Que lleva en alta sus jeans salpicados de pintura hasta al centro comercial. Además cargaba su maletín de dibujo y un block más grande que su mano.

— ¿Y funcionó? —inquirió la niña menor de un año, algo traviesa en su voz.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron al mismo tiempo la recién pareja.

—Ya saben —sonrió achinado sus ojos avellanas— Eso de encerrarlos en el armario ¿Funciono? ¿Están juntos?

Piper quería esconderse tras el hombro de Jason, él en cambio paso su mano por la cintura de la morena decidido.

—Si —respondió firme Jason para luego hacer un sonrisa. Piper lo observaba admirada, si él lo decía es que era real.

—Estamos juntos —dijo feliz Piper devolviéndole su sonrisa. Jason le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Ya van dos de tres —susurro Hazel que ellos empezaron a ignorar por estar atrapados en su burbuja— ¿Sera que si algo lo mismo con Frank funcionará?

No estaban escuchando a la pequeña. Jason miraba hipnotizado a Piper y ella a él. Alegre el rubio se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de su novia.

—Estoy enamorado de ti Pocahontas —fue suficiente para que la surfista sostuviera la mejillas de su novio y le diera un corto y suave beso.

—Yo igual Chispitas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es el primer Jasper que hago y me inspire bastante (además le agregue un poco de Percabeth porque bueno, sigue siendo mi pareja favorita)**

 **El próximo capítulo será de Frazel, y será mucho más inocente que los dos anteriores. Bueno estamos hablando de Frank y Hazel ellos son más inocentes.**


End file.
